the_speedy_diverfandomcom-20200214-history
February 2019
#665: Gamestop EMPLOYEE'S Left This in The Dumpster Free For The Taking Box * a manual for Littlest Pet Shop (Wii) * a manual for Wipeout: The Game (Wii) * Bayonetta 2 (Switch) case * a manual for Mario Kart DS (DS) * a sleeve for Madden NFL 11 (Wii) * Call of Duty: Ghosts (Xbox 360) both discs and ad paper 1 has a ring scratch * a box for Xbox One wireless controller (PUBG) and ripped * NBA 2K12 (Xbox 360) disc and manual * The Beatles: Rock Band (Xbox 360) disc, manual, and ad paper * Madden NFL 12 (Xbox 360) ×2 w/ disc, one w/ manual * an ad paper for Littlest Pet Shop / SimAnimals * The Hardy Boys: Treasure on the Tracks (DS) cart and manual * Bee Movie Game (Xbox 360) disc and manual * Motion Sports: Play for Real (Xbox 360) disc and manual * DarkSector (Xbox 360) disc, manual, and bonus strategy guide * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (Xbox 360) disc and manual * Gears of War 3 (Xbox 360) disc and manual #666: You Won't Believe What I Found!!! * a box for Xbox One S (Minecraft: Xbox One Edition bundle) [w/ a torch replica lighter, and download code paper for ''Minecraft: Windows 10 Edition''] Bag #1 * the sleeve and manual for Trivial Pursuit (Wii) * Cars 2 (DS) cart - w/ manual * Toy Story 3 (DS) cart - w/ manual * LEGO Batman: The Videogame (DS) case * a sleeve for Disney Planes (Wii) crumpled * a GameStop gift card * a manual for Racquet Sports (Wii) * a sleeve for Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS) * the sleeve and manual for New Super Mario Bros. (DS) * the sleeve and bonus code papers for Mass Effect 3 (Xbox 360) Bag #2 * a copy of Game Informer issue #310 (February 2019) handful of pages are RIPPED * an exterior sleeve for Evolve (Xbox One) * GameStop gift cards ×3 * a Visa gift card * a PUBG pin #667: So RICH! I'm a Pokemon MILLIONAIRE!!! Bag #1 * Toy Story 3 (DS) cart - w/ manual * a Prima Games ad paper for Shadow of the Tomb Raider * Hot Wheels: Track Attack (DS) case * a glove * A LOT of Legendary Pokémon code papers * a bunch of GameStop gift cards one * LEGO Battles Ninjago (DS) cart - w/ manual * a Visa gift card Bag #2 * the sleeve and manual for Rock Band - Country Track Pack 2 (Wii) * the sleeve and manual for Up (Wii) * Fight Night Champion (Xbox 360) disc - w/ code paper * a pack of Shadow of the Tomb Raider sticky notes * GameStop gift cards ×3 #668: This Thing is 100% NEW!!! Bag #1 * Truth or Lies (PS3) disc - w/ manual * a case for DmC: Devil May Cry (PS3) its sleeve is torn * a bag of Moj Moj both pieces and a sticker * the sleeve and manual for The Black Eyed Peas Experience (Wii) * GameStop gift cards ×3 Bag #2 * a pair of hangers (?) * Guitar Hero: Aerosmith (Wii) disc and manual * Mario Kart DS (DS) cart - w/ manual * an ad sleeve for Pokémon: Let's Go! Eevee crumpled #669: What Can You Find On Saturday?!? * a box for PS4 Pro GameStop promotional posters, kept one for cutout * a box for Turtle Beach Recon Chat wired headset (PS4) empty * a box for Wii U (Mario Kart 8 Bundle) empty Bag * a couple of GameStop promotional banners one for cutout * a Wii Remote cover * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (DS) cart - w/ manual * God of War III (PS3) disc and manual * a grab-bag for Steven Universe Collectors Keyring empty * an ad sleeve for Madden NFL 19 * Panzer Tactics DS (DS) cart - w/ manual #670: Sharp KNIFE Found in the Dumpster | Is it a Possible Weapon? Bag #1 * a box for Monopoly Gamer Mario Kart Power Packs empty * a bunch of transparent discount tags * a box for Funko's Rick and Morty Portal Gun empty * Super Mario Maker (Wii U) game case - w/ artbook Bag #2 * a box-cutter * Winning Eleven: Pro Evolution Soccer 2007 (Xbox 360) disc case * a box for Pokémon (Mimikyu) large pants empty * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Go, Diego, Go!: Safari Rescue (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a pen * Dance Dance Revolution (Wii) disc case * GameStop gift cards ×3 #671: VIDEO GAME JACKPOT!!! * a box for Disney Princess plushies empty Bag * Dark Sector (Xbox 360) ×2 w/ disc and manual * Resistance: Fall of Man (PS3) ×6 is the Greatest Hits version w/ disc - two w/o manual - one is disc only, in a dummy PS3 case - two w/ mail paper * Infamous 2 (PS3) disc and manual * Resistance 2 (PS3) ×3 w/ disc - one w/ PSP ad paper - the other two are disc only, in dummy PS3 cases * Infamous (Greatest Hits) (PS3) ×2 w/ disc and manual * Skate City Heroes (Wii) disc and manual #672: Nintendo Switch Stuff!!! * code papers for legendary Pokémon ×5 Bag #1 * a $20 Nintendo eShop gift card * uDraw Studio: Instant Artist (Wii) disc and manual * a manual for Wii Sports (Wii) * a Wii stand * GameStop gift cards ×3 * a GameStop trade credit card Bag #2 * a "jewel" CD case * a box for PowerA Nintendo Switch wired controller (Super Mario) controller and cable * FIFA 17 (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual, ad paper and a Xbox Live Gold bonus code paper * a bunch of GameStop gift cards unkept because the bag was soaking wet * Energizer battery packs for Xbox 360 controller ×2 soaking wet #673: This is a New Gen Console Game!! Bag #1 * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (PS3) disc a dummy case * a box for PowerA USB 2.0 charging cable for PS4 controller cable * a GameStop gift card Bag #2 * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * NBA 2K14 (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual and ad paper * Rory McIlroy PGA Tour (PS4) case * an ad paper and a bonus code paper for Far Cry 5 (Xbox One) * a piece of a box for Harry Potter POP! figures * Star Wars Battlefront (Xbox One) disc case * a Target gift card #674: What is This Slimy Green OOZING Thing?!? Bag #1 * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! (DS) cart - w/ manual * Fossil Fighters Champions (DS) cart - w/ manual * a slime-filled Wubble Bubble/Orbee (?) * GameStop gift cards ×2 Bag #2 * T-shirt transfer papers ×13 * Madden NFL 25 (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual and ad paper * Call of Duty: World at War (Xbox 360) disc and manual * a piece of a headset mic (?) * a bonus code paper for Rocket League * the packaging of empty: ** a Turtle Beach headset ** a Pokémon slapband plushie #675: FOUND OVER $250 WORTH Box * LOTS OF Sunrise Identity Christmas tree ornaments, for: ** Super Mario - 4 Pack ×6 ** Super Mario : Super Star ×7 ** The Legend of Zelda - 4 Pack ×3 Bag * MORE ornaments: ** Hallmark, Harry Potter ×2 ** Sunrise, Super Mario - 4 Pack ** Sunrise, Super Mario - Super Star ×2 * Mario Kart DS (DS) cart - w/ manual * an Overwatch tag * a Star Wars tag #676: !!LOADED!! Gamestop Dumpster!!! * a box for Wii - Black Bundle*, LOADED with stuff: ** boxes for Wii U Wiimote Plus ×2 (Super Mario - Princess Peach) w/o the controller - w/ their respective Wii Remote covers instead ** a Wii Wheel ** Tiger Woods PGA Tour 08 (Wii) disc and manual ** Dancing with the Stars (Wii) disc and manual ** The Bigs (Wii) disc and manual ** Carnival Games (Wii) disc and manual ** the Wii instructions booklet ×2 ** Super Mario Galaxy - The Official Soundtrack disc* ** New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) disc* ** a bunch of instruction pamphlets a code, which is EXPIRED ** a manual for New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) ** a manual for Mario Kart Wii (Wii) ** a mini poster for the movie Cars 2 * a box for Pokkén Tournament Pro Pad for Wii U empty * a box for Tritton Kama stereo headset for Xbox One empty * a box for PS4 Gold wireless headset empty Bag * a promo popping standee for Rage 2 * Kinect Adventures! (Xbox 360) disc and manual * an ad paper for Assassin's Creed Unity (Xbox One) Season Pass * a bonus code paper for Aragami * a Wii Remote cover * a GameStop gift card unspotted *: The bundle w/ the game New Super Mario Bros. Wii and the OST for Super Mario Galaxy (which both were already in the box) #677: BLACK MYSTERY BOX!!! * a poster tube empty Bag #1 * a HyperX headset is broken * Tales from the Borderlands (PS4) disc - w/ manual * a Wii U charging dock * a gift card for NBA 2K19 (PS4) display only Bag #2 * Prima Games strategy guides for Crash Bandicoot N.Sane Trilogy ×2 * a GameStop trade credit card * a GameStop gift card #678: Mini Gamestop Bag!!! What's Inside Will Surprise You Bag #1 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Lightsaber Duels (Wii) disc and manual * a bunch of $20 gift cards for Fallout 76 (Xbox One) Atomic Shop for display only * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008 (Wii) disc and manual Bag #2 * NHL 12 (PS3) disc and manual is cracked * a Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy) mug * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter (Xbox 360) case * Call of Duty: Black Ops (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual is broken * an ad for My Hero One's Justice * a Visa gift card * GameStop gift cards ×2 #679: This is the BEST DUMPSTER DIVE EVER!!! Box *a Killer Concepts USB LED light *a PS4 Pro lanyard *boxes of Mega Construx figures (Destiny : Warlock Hezen Lords Armor) ×2 *a box for Wolfe 9H anti-shatter glass for Nintendo Switch empty *a pair of sunglasses *Halo 3: ODST (Xbox 360) disc a dummy Xbox 360 case *Dance Central 3 (Xbox 360) disc and manual *copies of Xbox: The Official Magazine issue #172 (January 2019) ×3 [all w/ the soundtrack CD of ''State of Decay 2 (Xbox One)'', ad papers, and a ''Hitman 2/Battlefield V ''double-poster] *a bunch of Pokémon Trading Cards and Trade & Play Day Kits Bag *Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Xbox 360) case *GameStop gift cards ×2